


The Shit That I Have To Deal With.

by Gabaku



Series: Modern Day Titans Shifters [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Fast Food, Gen, Humor, McDonald's, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaku/pseuds/Gabaku
Summary: Jean is feed up with dealing with a customer bullshit while Connie and Sasha laugh at his suffering .
Series: Modern Day Titans Shifters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157003
Kudos: 3





	The Shit That I Have To Deal With.

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but a crackfic about a meme that my friend and I will constantly find fucking hilarious. So I thought why not make a short fic about this with this trio.

"Ma'am" Jean sighed and glared at this woman who was giving plastic statue of Ronald McDonald Aka the McDonald's clown mascot a lap dancing with her shirt off and her titties out.

Of course it had be one of those nights where some shit faced drunk came in the store and disturb the peace. It happened so much to point where Jean couldn't give enough shit to react to it.

"Ma'am this is a McDonald's, not a strip club. Collect yourself." The woman who was giving the lap dance stopped to look at Jean. "What are you trying to say? That I got saggy titties? That my boobs are small?"

"No ma'am that's not what I mean. I think you're titties look great" Jean couldn't hold back the roll of his eyes, not even trying to hide the sarcasm and carelessness in his tone. With Connie and Sasha dying laughing and wheezing about the situation in the back when they're _supposed_ to making preparations for the food for the drive-thru It didn't help improve his mood nor did it help his patients.

"Oh so you're looking at my titties?!"

"Ma'am they are literally out and in my face as soon as I look at you. Can you please put your shirt on, there are children here." Jean rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to soothe his head before a headache came on.

The woman scoffed and put here shirt back on. She was stumbling her way out the door but not before she kissed the clown on his cheek and put up the hand sign for 'Call Me'.

Connie at this point was BARKING at the shit that just went down infront of him. "Yo Jean-Boy, you doing ok over there- ahahaha!"

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK." Out of all the co-workers that Jean had these two, connie and sasha, his favorite but **_Fuck_** are they annoying little shit's.

He looked back in the front of him and looked over at plastic statues and saw a bulge coming from it's pants. Jean's eyes widened in surprise and started to back away from the cashier.

_Ain't no fucking way_

"MANAGER! MANAGER I FUCKING QUIT, I REFUSED TO DEAL WITH THIS"

_I don't get paid enough for this shit_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short shit storm


End file.
